I Can See
by Wooshers
Summary: Dawn sees alot.
1. I Can See

((Ive been doing one shots or short fictions for a while now and I guess I should just keep going.This ones about Dawn.REVIEW!and..GIRLS!))

Dawn sits quietly as she listens to all of the Scoobies talk with Buffy trying to decide what to do with Glory and how to keep her safe.They dont even look at her,not even Buffy.Dawn wishes Joyce was here,she would pay attention to her.Secretly Dawn thinks she is Joyces' favorite out of her two daughters.But now she's not so sure.She's not real so how can she be the favorite?

"Maybe we should just keep an eye on her until we find out what we could do to help."Willow suggested,holding Taras' hand.

Dawn always liked Willow.Of course she should.Willow was there when Dawn cried on for hours because she didnt win the Justin Timberlake tickets and when she calmed down Willow was there with a batch of warm cookies to cheer her up.But Dawn sees how Willow is with the magic.She caught her one time doing a spell to do the dishes.What kind of spell is that?She could just ask and Dawn would do them.Okay she would pout and whine but in the end Dawn would do them.She also notices how Tara looks at Willow with such hero worship.Kind of like her with Buffy,though she would rather be tortured than tell anyone she worships her older bossy sister.

"Well yeah thats the plan,Wills."Xander says,"But what about the long run?"Everyone gets thinking about that one.

Dawn catches the pout that Willow makes after Xander gently kills her idea.She sees alot when she's told to be quiet and not touch anything.She sees how even though she holds Taras' hand she still looks at Xander alot.Buffy once let it slip that Willow liked Xander when they were kids and teenagers but its all different now.Buffy made sure to point out that Willow likes girls now.GIRLS,so obviously she cant like Xander now.Dawns' ears nearly bled because the Slayer kept screaming GIRLS until Joyce told her to shush.Dawn knows better than what Buffy kept screaming.She sees Willow glance at Xander throughout the meeting.She also sees that Tara doesnt notice.

Dawn ducks her head and lets her hair cover her face.She sees alot during the meetings.

((Should I continue with other characters?Review!))


	2. Cant You Notice Anything?

((squee Lol.Sorry.Anyways here's another chapter .Thanks to all those who reviewed! goofy grinRead,Review,Buy Me A Xander Doll.))

Its another 'Scooby Breakfast' at the Summers' household.Dawn was sitting on the counter watching Tara make funny shaped pancakes.Buffy was still sleeping upstairs .Apparently after her DoubleMeatPalace shift a vampire attacked her. Thinking back on it,the vampire must've been strong,her wrists were bruised .Shaking her head Dawn went into the living room where Xander and Willow were watching Saturday morning cartoons .'I wonder if he'll ever know..'Dawns' thought trailed off'.Oh great,'she continued in her head,'My thoughts trail off now. I must be going crazy. Stupid hellmouth.'  
Willow turned to her,"Dawnie,maybe you should wake up Buffy for some food.You know,to make her heal more than slayer fast?"  
Dawn barely stopped herself from rolling her big((not very normal sized)) eyes."Alright. Whatever." 'Tara loves you,you know?' she thought to herself((but of course who would be in her head other than her?)) Trying to sneak upstairs without a sound Dawn creeps into Buffys' room.She could never really surprise her.But there is her older sister,still sound asleep,her fair hair fanned around her head like a halo.Suprisingly,a twinge of guilt and pain hit her when Dawn realizes that her sister really did have a halo.If you believed that angels had halos and wings,of course.

Big blue eyes watched her older sister with bits of pain and guilt hidden in them.She couldn't believe that Buffy was here .Really here.Not the Buffy bot with its random comments about Spikes' abs and questions on how to use the toaster.But Dawn was told to be quiet,to let Buffy rest.So while she was standing above her sister she saw how Buffys' forehead scrunched up like she was frustrated,and how her eyes underneath her eyelids darted back and forth like she was trapped and running from something she couldn't see'.We did this,didn't we?' Dawn thought with another stab of guilt.fter watching her hero sister,the one that couldn't be hurt,whimper in pain and deep sadness that can only come from someone who was ripped out of heaven Dawn couldn't take it anymore.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked,nudging the Slayer.

Said Slayer quickly sat up and looked around.Her breathing slowed down as she noticed it was only Dawn.

"Yeah Dawn?"

"Um..Tara made pancakes..And Willow thought you would want to eat.You know,after that big fight with the vamp?"The younger sister explained hesitantly.

If Dawn wasn't looking straight into Buffys' eyes she wouldn't have seen the guilt that flashed quickly through those hazel orbs."Yeah.Sure.Be right down." Buffy gave Dawn a small smile to show her she was alright.Dawn wasn't so sure it was real."Alright.See you in five Buffy."She turned around to leave and give her sister privacy. Something made her hesitate towards the door."Buffy?" She asked in what she hoped didn't sound like a small kids' voice because she wasn't a kid anymore.Buffy looked up from her lap,"Yes?"

Dawn crossed the floor and sat on the bed."Um.."She couldn't find any words,so Dawn did the only thing she could,she reached over and gave Buffy a hug .Smiling when she let go Dawn hoped she lessened the pain that resurrection cause Buffy."Thanks."The older sister said softly.The former Key hopped off the bed and walked into the hallway. Closing the door behind her Dawn murmured,"Anytime."  
_I wont let you hurt alone. _

((Oooo..angst..Umm..yes yes.Well I thought it was a bit..dim of the Scoobies to not even notice Buffy and Spike being..'together'.So I did what I thought,Dawn should have some suspicions right?So tada!Any suggestions on who else to make Dawn..umm,'notice?))


	3. I Hope Its Enough

((I forgot about this actually.So more to come.Im very..writey today.))

Its Tuesday again.Dawn was laying on the couch watching some mindless cartoon.It didnt matter anyways.It wasnt like she was watching it.No,she was watching the others in the dining room.She could still hear them.It didnt matter that they were whispering or in another room,she could still make out the frustrated words.

"Xander!Buffy's been back for three weeks!Why cant we tell them!" Anya's voice was angry and frustrated.

Oh,theyre talking about the wedding.

"An,please.We're all still getting used to all of this." Xander pleaded.Anya scowled,"We've been getting used to ALL of this since FOREVER.We need some happy.I can provide it by telling them we're getting married and having lots and lots of sex during our honeymoon." Dawn could practically see Xander blush.

"An,we cant.We just cant right now okay?" He tried again. She complained even more,"Is it because you dont love me?Is it because I might get old and wrinkly?Is it because Im not pretty?Its the hair,isnt it?" She was getting hysterical now.Dawn smiled lightly,Anya was beautiful and everyone could see that Xander was crazy for her. "Anya!",Xander said probably grabbing her shoulders and making her look him in the eye,"I love you.You are the most beautiful woman Ive ever met.Dont doubt that." There was silence.Dawn guessed she nodded.

"Okay.Fine.We wont tell them."Anya finally relented and moved to go into the kitchen.

There was more silence.Dawn wondered what Xander was doing.She stood and carefully walked near the dining room and peeked.Xander Harris,carpenter and lover to an ex vengence demon,had his head in his hands."Im not sure I love you enough."he whispered.Dawn had to hold in a gasp.She pushed herself closer to the wall.Xander stood and wiped his eyes,they were shining.He shook his head and plastered a goofy grin and headed into the kitchen.

Dawn's eyes closed briefly and murmured,"I hope its enough." She moved back to couch and stared at the tv with her eyes glazed.

((Well..there has to be more reason to why Xander didnt marry Anya than insecurities.Just a thought.Im not sure.Please dont argue with me..Its my idea.If you dont like it.Well..tough noogies to you.Please review.))


End file.
